Hardcore Leveling Warrior
|-|Dark Magic Dungeon Arc= |-|With Cubara's Sword= |-|Reef Dungeon Arc= |-|Preliminary/Subjugation Round Arc= |-|Rewound to Rank 3= |-|Nightmarization 50%= |-|Siege Round Arc= |-|Dark's Birthday Arc= |-|Rank 1 Player= Summary Hardcore Leveling Warrior, real name Ethan Gong, is the protagonist of the Webtoon Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Once the number one ranked player on the online (on-dream?) game Lucid Adventure, he is ambushed and killed by a mysterious enemy with a bug weapon. Almost universally despised for his arrogance yet admired for his skill, he is forced to start again from level one, aiming to find the person who killed him and take revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Cubara's Sword | 9-C, 9-B with Sora's strength, 9-A with Lucky Coin, higher with Hidden Gate | At least 8-C, higher with 50% Nightmarization | 7-A, higher with Lucky Punch | 7-A, higher with Lacerate | 7-A, higher with Lacerate | At least 7-A, likely far higher Name: Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Ethan Gong, Rank 1, The All-Stat Player, Baldhead Origin: Hardcore Leveling Warrior Gender: Male Age: Unknown, late teens to early 20s. Classification: Player, Gambler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck (his personal attribute is Absolute Luck), Expert Swordsman, Absorption (Can take stats from others by beating them in a bet, though they must accept the bet for him to take them), Summoning (can near instantly summon items and equip them from his inventory), Durability Negation and Paralysis with the Paralyzing Dagger (can get a critical hit on every 100th attack that also ignores defense), Transformation with Random Sword (every time it is drawn, with a 10 minute cooldown between uses, it transforms randomly into one sword in the world, complete with all its powers), Physical Damage Negation (the Boing Boing Sword can negate a single physical attack that hits it, regardless of how powerful the attack), Statistics Amplification with Cubara's Sword (gives him the stats of an angel while wielding it), deals 11.1x damage against Devil type enemies with Cubara's Sword, Regeneration (Low, slowly regenerates health points), Paralyzing Dagger has Resistance to Information Analysis (its special skill is unidentifiable) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck, Expert Swordsman, Durability Negation and Paralysis with the Paralyzing Dagger, Statistics Amplification (his skill Lucky Coin allows him to increase a random stat significantly if he wins a coin toss), Power Mimicry (can "borrow" powers and stats from his allies, and then pay them back with interest to increase his allies' stats), Absorption (Can take stats from others by beating them in a bet, though they must accept the bet for him to take them), Summoning (when borrowing Dark's skill he can summon a skeleton), Paralyzing Dagger has Resistance to Information Analysis (its special skill is unidentifiable), Fire Manipulation (has a staff that casts a fire spell, can cast Hellfire if his spell power stat is high enough), Magic (can send his mana to others), Summoning (Angel's paper has a chance of summoning an angel, can summon the Ruler and combat gods to oversee his bets, can summon weapons and items from his inventory), Regeneration (Low normally, can slowly regenerate health. Low-Mid with Strength&RegenerationX77, can regenerate from being impaled by multiple bamboo spears) | Most prior in addition to Resistance to Magic (his magic-neutralizing armor grants resistance to magic to the point that weaker spells and objects made of magic bounce off him. Magical lasers that would have instantly killed people physically comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior merely stung him a little), Statistics Amplification with Dark Coin, limited Durability Negation and Resistance Negation with Nightmarization 50% (Nightmare's power nullifies all defenses, both physical defenses and resistances), Matter Manipulation (can instantly shatter weapons in contact with him with Weapon Break) | All prior in addition to Power Mimicry (gains access to three cards that give one-time-use of abilities he has seen before with Lucky Three), Teleportation via Choco Bibi Teleport, Light Manipulation via Lucas Han Holy Light, Healing via Lime Healing Bubble, can use sword skills with his bare hand, Electricity Manipulation (has an unnamed skill that imbues his fist with lightning), Forcefield Creation (via Immortal Barrier), Water Manipulation (via Water Needle), Ice Manipulation via Freeze, Explosion Manipulation (via Hell Explosion), Invulnerability Bypassing (should be superior to his Siege Round key) Resistance to Ice Manipulation (broke free of being frozen in a block of ice by Rigos's blizzard spell, was unaffected - though a little cold - by a slash from Rigos that froze over multiple mountains) | All prior except abilities from Rewound to Rank 3 Key, Invulnerability Bypassing (was able to kill the Hercules-Attribute Ranker with his sword despite the ranker taking 100% reduced damage from all physical weapons), Magic (can forcibly activate the skills of others), Precognition (Switch allows him to read the trajectory of an attack and dodge it), Forcefield Creation (can create barriers and forcefields capable of covering an entire village), Time Manipulation (can slow down time in a small area) | All prior except things from his Rank 3 key and some equipment, can triple jump, Explosion Manipulation by concentrating mana in his hands he can cause it to blow up if he is killed), Information Analysis (due to the 3-piece set effect of his golden equipment, he can read enemy levels to determine their strength) | All prior in addition to Invulnerability (as long as he is equiping the full Golden Set his health does not go down - even the Paralyzing Dagger, which would otherwise have dealt critical damage ignoring defense, only paralyzed him, forcing Zero to remove his armor to harm him), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (unaffected by Hydra Venom), likely far more. Attack Potency: Street level '''(can easily defeat hordes of monsters), '''Wall level with Cubara's Sword (an Advent Sword that gives him an angel's stats. Casually chopped off Lazie's hand and violently fragmented a large line of stone floor) | Street level, Wall level while borrowing Sora's stats (violently fragmented a section of stone floor), Small Building level with Lucky Coin (one shot a monster as big as a small building), higher 'with Hidden Gate (the buff should be superior to the normal Lucky coin. Multiplies his strength by 77, and allowed him to easily defeat Player Eater) | At least ''Building Level''' (killed Octonash in her human form, which is stronger than her monster form, which is far larger than a building), higher with 50% Nightmarization (gives a significant buff to all stats) | Mountain Level (easily defeated base Rigos, shattering his sword and knocking him back through three mountains with a headbutt. Bisected a mountain with Moonlight Slash), higher with Lucky Punch (one-shot Rigos's nightmarized form) | Mountain Level (stated to have a strength stat "just about how he used to be". Can wield the Sword of Honor, which even without the strength to effectively wield is able to bisect an entire mountain from some distance away, along with most of the ground leading up to it and past it), higher with Lacerate (was able to kill Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Fengxian with a single strike) | Mountain level, higher with Lacerate | At least Mountain level (significantly more powerful than his Rank 3 self. Wields the Sword of Honor - Seven Truths. Stated he had knocked people through 10 mountains with a single attack in his prime.) Speed: Average Human, Subsonic with Cubara's Sword (faster than Lazie) | Subsonic (comparable to Sora, can barely keep up with Keynes, who's speed attribute lets him move extremely fast) | Subsonic (dashed a large distance before an entire group of players realized what happened) | At least Subsonic (kept up with Rigos, who casually blitzed the other members of his team) | At least Subsonic (Golden Plate Boots double his speed, can dodge arrows) | At least Subsonic (with a max speed stat he should be far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, Class 1 with Sora's strength (able to lift and throw a massive stone pillar with one hand) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class '''with Cubara's Sword | '''Street Class, Wall Class '''with Sora's Strength, '''Small Building Class '''with Lucky Coin, '''higher with Hidden Gate | Building Class | Mountain Class (matched Rigos's punch with his own), higher with Lucky Punch | Mountain class, higher with Lacerate | Mountain Class, higher | At least Mountain class Durability: Street level, Wall level with Cubara's Sword | Street level, Wall level with Sora's Strength, Small Building level '''with Lucky Coin, '''higher with Hidden Gate | At least Building level (survived being smacked into the ground by Octonash's human form, which is stronger than her large monster form which is far larger than buildings), higher '''against magical attacks (slightly stung but not harmed by Lucas Han's attacks) | '''Mountain level (completely unharmed after tanking a multiple attacks from Rigos. Rigos's sword shattered upon him trying to stab Hardcore Leveling Warrior's head) | Mountain Level (can take and block hits from Fengxian, albeit barely) | Mountain level | At least Mountain level, invulnerability makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Able to fight and climb his way through long dungeons for several hours without rest. Range: Tens of metres Standard Equipment: |-|Dark Magic Dungeon Arc= *'Paralyzing Dagger' - A legendary blacksmith's failure, this weapon only deals one damage. However, every 100th strike the dagger will instead ignore all defense stats and deal critical damage (in the sense that it is enough to near-lethally damage the target) in addition to paralyzing the target. The special skill of the dagger is unidentifiable, requiring prior knowledge of it to understand its effects. *'Random Sword' - A sword that randomly transforms into any other sword existing in the world when drawn (though it can only transform once every 10 minutes). However, this sword was lost, so it should be specified if he still has it in battle. Swords it has transformed into include: **'Cracked Long Sword' - An ordinary long sword that is sold at stores. It's power is decreased due to cracks. ** Boing Boing Sword - It's a soft jelly type sword that makes you feel good when you touch it. It's a souvenir of Jelly Village. It has the special effect of guarding against one physical attack, regardless of its damage. **'Cubara's Sword' - The power of the combat angel Cababa dwells in the sword. Once it defeats the opponent, it is sealed in the ground for 99 years. All damage done with this sword is multiplied by 11.1 against devils and demons, and as an "advent" type sword it grants the wielder the stats of an angel. Due to its sealing, the Random Sword was lost. |-|Reef Dungeon Arc= *'Paralyzing Dagger' - A legendary blacksmith's failure, this weapon only deals one damage. However, every 100th strike the dagger will instead ignore all defense stats and deal critical damage (in the sense that it is enough to near-lethally damage the target) in addition to paralyzing the target. The special skill of the dagger is unidentifiable, requiring prior knowledge of it to understand its effects. This dagger is stolen halfway through the arc. *'Lucky Long Sword' - Increases his luck stat by 3 points. *'Salamander's Trace' - a staff that allows the user to cast a high level fire skill. *'Angel's Rolling Paper' - a scroll that has a chance to summon an angel. |-|Preliminary/Subjugation Rounds= *'Magic-Neutralizing Armour' (a set of armor that deflects magic, causing even high tier magic that would one-shot people comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior to simply sting a little without doing any real damage. However it cannot be repaired, so once destroyed it is finished) |-|Siege Arc= *'The Sword of Honor: The Seven Truths' - Reclaimed from Zero after the Subjugation Arc. Can only be wielded by the one contracted with it (Hardcore Leveling Warrior). *'Royal Cobalt Blade' - A magical sword made of highly concentrated cobalt gems. Does little physical damage to the enemy, but does great magical damage. It's special effect is that with every normal attack it enchants a magic skill. Worn during swordmage mode. Can only be used when Lucky Coin has buffed his intelligence. *'An Apprentice Magician's Hat' - A magician's hat that apprentices wear before becoming masters. It is made of magical string. Magical proficiency becomes 100% while worn. Worn during swordmage mode. Can only be used when Lucky Coin has buffed his intelligence. |-|Rank 1 Player= *''' The Golden Plate Suit of Fire Dragon''' - a set of legendary armour. When worn with the other pieces of the Golden Armour Set, it gives the user invulnerability to all attacks, making it impossible to reduce their health. *'The Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon' - Boots of the Golden Armour Set. They double the speed of their wearer. They are indestructible, and even thorns that are enchanted to "pierce through anything and anyone regardless of their strengths" are unable to penetrate them. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses their invulnerability to block attacks he otherwise could not take. They also allow the wielder to triple jump. *'Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon' - Gauntlets of the Golden Armour Set. All stats are increased by 50 points, and damage is tripled if used with the Sword of Honour. *'The Sword of Honour - Seven Truths' - A legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Increases all Sword Skills by +5. It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield. *'The Jewelled Belt of the Third King' - Effect unknown *'The Memory of Cintamani' - Effect unknown *'The Hero's Blade +16' - Presumably a sword of some kind. Effect unknown. Intelligence: Extremely intelligent. Knows a great deal about the world of Lucid Adventure, as well as being extremely strategic in combat, able to carefully provoke enemies into making bets with him through feigning weakness. Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Nightmarization can damage him if he uses too much of it. | The form only lasts for 6 minutes, after which he will be reduced to the state he was in prior to being rewound - critically injured and unable to move. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lucky Coin' - Hardcore Leveling Warrior flips a coin. Heads, he significantly increases a random stat (e.g. strength, magical power). Tails, nothing happens, he gets a debuff, or the enemy gets the buff. He can also give an ally the coin to use once he has manifested it. Dark's Deja Vu spell was unable to see the future when this coin was involved, as the future constantly changed. At higher levels, multiple coins can be used at once. However, the more coins he uses at once, the faster the buff wears off. **'Golden Lucky Coin' - flips a coin and catches it. An effect is given to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. The effect shown is: ***'Lucky Three: Three Cards' - A set of cards representing various abilities Hardcore Leveling Warrior has seen are presented to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He may pick three. Each card acts as a consumable item that allows him to use the corresponding skill. ****'Choco Bibi Teleport' - One of Choco Bibi's skills. Allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to teleport to another predetermined place. ****'Lime Healing Bubble' - One of Lime's skills. Places Hardcore Leveling Warrior in a bubble that heals him. ****'Lucas Han Chain Holy Light' - One of Lucas Han's skills. fires a laser at the enemy. Was powerful enough to instantly penetrate the chest of a nightmarized Rigos. *****'Immortal Barrier' - a circular golden barrier made of hexagons appears around Hardcore Leveling Warrior, protecting him from harm. It is unknown whose skill this is. *****'Water Needle' - a skill obtained from a water magician in Yopi Land. Fires a high pressure jet of water at the enemy. In terms of damage it is not that strong. *****'Freeze' - Causes water to freeze, increasing its volume. When combined with Water Needle, it was able to destroy a powerful golem by expanding it from the inside out. *'Hellfire' - a high tier spell that unleashes an enormous torrent of flames. One of his preferred spells. During the Reef Dungeon arc he could only use this when buffing his spell power with Lucky Coin, though by the Preliminary Round Arc he can use it without needing to buff himself. However, it is noted to have the potential to damage him as well if used in small spaces. *'Mana Toss' - gives some of his own mana to an ally. *'Borrow' - Hardcore Leveling Warrior "borrows" the stat/s of an ally. This temporarily drains them of that stat/s and gives it to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He can also borrow skills. It isn't clear if this skill requires permission or not, as when borrowing Sora's strength he asked her and did not receive her powers until she had agreed, while he was able to use Dark and Tac's skills without having asked them first. **'Summon Skeleton' - A skill borrowed from Dark. Summons a level 1 skeleton. Hardcore Leveling Warrior used this skill to take an otherwise lethal attack for him. **'Paralysis Resistance' - borrowed from Tac, allowing him to continue moving even after stabbed by the Sword of Dooms Day. **'Payback' - Hardcore Leveling Warrior returns the borrowed skills and stats, this time with interest (deducted from his own stats). *'Betting' - Hardcore Leveling Warrior makes a bet with his opponent. A god is summoned, who will oversee the bet. Most often done in the form of a battle. Conditions and rewards are determined by the players. Due to Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Gambler class, he can even take the opponent's stats and unique items and skills, even those not normally teachable, as a reward. Additionally, the winner will receive one of three randomly selected prizes in the form of stat boosts given by the overseeing god. Cheaters or those who insult the name of the combat god, are punished by the god by forced disconnection to the server. It is noted that this skill is not bound by the rules of the game, allowing it to override all other abilities, such as allowing a sealed spirit to break free of seal placed on him simply by making that his prize if he won the game. The bet can also be used to verify if others are lying by making the condition of their loss if they lie. **'The Ruler (The Mediator)' - The Ruler is summoned with Hardcore Leveling Warrior's personal attribute. The ruler is able to fly. It watches the rules to be obeyed, and ensures the conditions of the bet are fulfilled. If a player attempts to break the rules, the Ruler breaks the cheaters wrists with a giant hammer, and nullifies any ability that would break the rules, allowing it to nullify the Spirit of the Mirror's Mind Mirror ability. The Ruler is also able to verify and detect when the conditions of a bargain have been completed, so it cannot be tricked. *'Moonlight Slash' - a sword skill that can cut apart dozens of people into pieces with a single strike. **'Lacerate' - the true, stronger form of Moonlight Slash. When used by Novelist Han, the skill's creator, it cut apart the clouds in the sky and negated a monster's Low-Mid regeneration. Instantly killed Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Fengxian, and cut down an entire castle in a single move. However, it requires a high intelligence stat to use, forcing Hardcore Leveling Warrior to buff himself with Lucky Coin in order to use Lacerate. **'Moonlight Slash: Tornado' - By doing a Moonlight Slash while rotating, Hardcore Leveling Warrior projects far more slashes than normal in a vortex towards the opponent. *'Personal Attribute:' Absolute Luck - Hardcore Leveling Warrior's personal attribute is absolute luck. This makes him incredibly lucky, allowing him to do such improbable things are roll 5 triples on a die in a row, followed by a six. *'Lucky Man' - A passive skill. When faced by an undogeable attack, Hardcore Leveling Warrior slips over, avoids the attack, and deals damage to his enemy. **'Lucky Punch' - only usable after Lucky Man has activated. Hardcore Leveling Warrior manifests a slot machine number wheel above his head, then punches the opponent, dealing anywhere from 00000 damage to 99999 damage, sufficient to instantly oneshot Nightmarized Rigos *'Hidden Gate' - a secret set of abilities caused by a bug. It grants extremely powerful abilities. **'Strength & Regeneration X 77' - when Lucky Coin is thrown from the Hidden Gate, it instead increases the user's power and regeneration 77 times over. *'Hell Explosion' - causes a shockwave of fire to erupt from Hardcore Leveling Warrior's body. Using this he was able to break free of Rigos's Blizzard skill. *'Dark Coin' - Allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to enter Nightmarization 50%. **'Nightmarization 50%' - increases Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats significantly and allows his attacks to ignore defense. *'Copy Skill! Weapon Break!' - breaks a weapon Hardcore Leveling Warrior is in contact with. Used this to break free of Guillotine after it had immobilized him. *'Ultimate Skill: All In!' - Hardcore Leveling Warrior throws his coins into a slot machine that appears behind him. The slot machine has a "Live or Dead" sign above it. The number wheel spins to 99999, vastly increasing the strength of his next attack. *'Self Burning:' Lights himself on fire in a vortex of flame, damaging enemies around him, *'Switch' - a skill used in Swordmage Mode. Reads the path of the enemy attack and dodges it. *'Barrier' - sets up an invisible magical barrier around the user. Hardcore Leveling Warrior set up 5 of these in an instant, and each can take up to 1000 damage before breaking. He also used a wide range variant to protect an entire village from destruction. *'Slow Area' - slows time in a small target area. Was used to slow down Fengxian's attack by slowing down the motion of his arm. *'Lord of Ignes' - described as top tier magic, but it is unknown what it does, or if Hardcore Leveling Warrior actually has this skill, as he never cast it, instead using it as a threat to trick his opponent before switching to another spell. *'Force Use Skill' - forces a specific skill of the enemy's to activate. Was used to force Fengxian to teleport back to his base. *'Bash' - a sword attack. *'Master's Instinct' - a passive skill that detects extraordinary speed or spell power using a hidden stat called Instinct. *'Hero's Body' - consumes own HP to break the range limit of actions. Can only be used with strength stat over 999. *'The Little Girl's Love' - passive skill gained from successfully completing a quest. The little girl (Lailing) has max affection for Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Key:'' ''Black Magic Dungeon Arc | Reef Dungeon Arc | Preliminary / Subjugation Round Arcs | Rewound to Rank 3 | Siege Round Arc | Dark's Birthday | Rank 1 Player Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: